


Gaze On Me

by grumblebee



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Turn - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, banging in the back office, jewelry counter boy! Lafayette, nice tuxedo!George
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumblebee/pseuds/grumblebee
Summary: Gilbert is the counter boy at a small jewelry store pulling an unforgivably slow shift when a client enters, needing special assistance to find just the right gift.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fickle_Obsessions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fickle_Obsessions/gifts).



Gilbert tapped his hand against the glass counter. Two hours until his shift was up. Thank god. Early December, and he was trapped behind this little glass fortress, protected by a dazzling array of necklaces and rings. They insisted he stay longer due to the holiday rush.  _ Rush.  _ The shop was a ghost town. It was already dark, and most passersby only lingered at the red and white display out front before quickly heading up the street.

It was so quiet that the little ring of the door bell sent him jumping out of his skin.  _ Finally,  _ some company. He buzzed for the door, standing on tiptoe to see the man entering his shop. Not that he needed to, the man was fairly tall, and took off his gloves as he approached the counter.

“I was hoping you could help me find something…” He started, before trailing off to look at the necklaces under the glass. “A gift I need for tonight.” Oh, one of  _ these _ customers. Gilbert had dealt his fair share of these. They come in a rush, not wanting to show up to their date empty handed. They're pressed for time and pick the shiniest, usually most expensive, bauble they lay their eyes on; and Gilbert keeps the commission of their misfortune. 

Gilbert smiled sweetly, gazing up at the man. He had to crane his neck to keep friendly eye contact, but his smile wasn't forced. The man was genuinely handsome. Strong brow and cheekbones, dark eyes, and a square set jaw that radiated a kind of firmness Gilbert was quite fond of. He wasn't in want of money, either. He was dressed in formal attire, the bow tie of his tuxedo peeking out from his long black winter coat, along with a dashing red scarf that hung flat against the lapels.  _ Cashmere. _ This little visit would be fun.

“Of course, Sir. May I ask who the gift is for?” 

The man set his leather gloves down on the glass, and Gilbert chanced a glance at his hand. No ring. “The daughter of a close friend. She's done some work for my foundation, and I'd like to get her something.” Gilbert hummed thoughtfully, peering through the glass at the selection.

“Well, there's quite a few pieces that would suit her. Do you know her preference? Dainty? Bold pieces?” Gilbert asked. The look of panic that crossed the man’s face was almost comical. Normally this was a sure sign that Gilbert could make a killing on commission, but something about this guy pulled his heart strings. 

“May I ask your name, Sir?”

“George.”

“George, you look positively frightened.” 

George laughed, eyes down towards his shoes. “I apologize. I'm not usually the one picking gifts.” Gilbert waved off the insecurity, smiling brightly. 

“Not to fear, I know how to narrow this down.” He chirped. Gilbert reached below the glass to bring up a tray of bracelets. “Maybe one of these?” He watched as George examined the bracelets, brows close together in thought. Gilbert ran a finger along one, straightening it out, catching George’s eyes following his hand as he did so.

“Does she wear jewelry often?”

George shook his head. “I don't see her all that much, unfortunately.” Gilbert hummed, picking up a small gold bracelet. It was dainty, with a chain so fine it looked like barely a wisp as it draped over his fingers. 

“This one is very fine. Light for if she is not used to bracelets.” He said, undoing the clasp. He draped it over his wrist and attempted to get the tiny clasp close. He'd done it before, hundreds of times, but under George’s watchful eye his fingers felt just a tad clumsy. He couldn't grasp the eyelet, and after two attempts George offered his hands. They were broad, and strong, but exerted a careful touch that got the bracelet secured. Gilbert felt his cheeks flush, and stomach flutter as George ran a thumb over the chain on the sensitive inside of his wrist. 

“Maybe too fine. It might catch.” 

Gilbert moved to speak, but struggled as George continued to stroke over his pulse, the pad of his thumb pressing down delightfully. Just as suddenly as the touch happened, it ceased, George straightening up sharply and pretending to examine the other bracelets on the tray. Gilbert clumsily slipped the thing off and back into its spot, fingers minutely shaking. 

It took a lot to shake him. Hell, he spent most days bending over the counter to get lecherous old men to drop a few extra hundred on something their mistresses will pawn. He's been winked at, teased, pinched and leered at; but this felt  _ different. _ Maybe it was the strong, dignified way George held himself. Or maybe the way that silent dignity cracked as Gilbert picked him apart in front of the counter. But  _ something _ made Gilbert a little too excited to be behind the counter today. A bubble of excitement in his belly that screamed for something more than a simple transaction to happen.

And did he have ways of making that happen. 

Gilbert dipped below the glass, pulling up another tray; this one displaying a few simple necklaces. “I think maybe a necklace. One simple enough that she can wear out as well as day to day.” George nodded in agreement, taking a close look at the necklaces. He pointed to one in the center, a small silver circle pendant on a silver chain. 

“This one?” 

Gilbert smiled. “Very fine choice.” He said sweetly. The chain was the perfect length for him to test his limits with George. Smoothly, Gilbert shrugged out of his cozy sweater, pretending not to notice George’s eyes as they took him in. Gilbert loved this top; a simple, black ballet tee. Elegant and refined, with a low scoop neck that went well past his collarbone. Absolutely perfect for displaying jewelry, or catching some flirtatious looks. 

Swiftly, Gilbert fastened the silver necklace on, relishing how cool the metal felt against his skin; now prickling hot under George’s gaze. The small silver pendant fell just above the neckline of his tee, leading George’s eyes downward, giving Gilbert a chance to size up his reaction. He was stirred, with eyes dark and cheeks just a touch pinker than before.  _ Interested. _

“This one draws the eye nicely, yes?” Gilbert teased. The tinge on George’s cheeks darkened as he feigned interest in the necklace, and not the smooth supple skin beneath. 

“It's flattering, yes.” He mumbled, unable to break his gaze from where the pendant sat. As lovely as it was to have his attention, Gilbert wanted to play around. He tried on several necklaces, each just as fine as the last. He talked about how wonderfully they go with dresses, how simply elegant the designs were, but most importantly he  _ showed _ George. 

He let him take his time examining each and every necklace. With each piece, George became a little bolder. On the fifth piece, Gilbert was surprised when George’s hand reached out to smooth the chain against his neck. His thick fingers felt rough as they dragged down the line of his neck, ending at the center of his chest where a tiny gold heart sat.

“Hearts may be a little too cliche for her.” George said, the corners of his lips turned upward ever so slightly. Gilbert felt a shiver of excitement run down his spine. “Tell me, which is  _ your  _ favorite piece?”

For the fourteenth time, Gilbert reminded himself that in a normal transaction he’d have feigned interest in the most expensive piece. He'd grit his teeth and think of the check, and laud the most gaudy, jewel encrusted thing in this shop. But he didn't want to do that with George. In fact, he wanted quite the opposite. Gilbert wanted to feel pretty for him. The lavish attention he'd pulled from this man was intoxicating. To show him his  _ favorite _ necklace, to model it and ask how gorgeous it looked? That was worth more than the commission.

Carefully Gilbert removed a necklace from a tray they hadn't touched yet. It was white gold, with that dainty wisp of a chain Gilbert adored. It sat high on his neck, falling just to the collar bone. Adorning it were two minuscule rubies. They were so dark that upon picking up the necklace they resembled black dots, but laid flush against his pale skin they shone a deep red; bloody and bright like two pin pricks that flanked each collar bone.

The reaction was noticeable. George’s eyes glinting as they lingered over the necklace, where it sat like a dainty collar. His hands fidgeted on the counter, and he absent mindedly bit down on his lip. This deal was done. Even if he didn't buy anything, Gilbert will have gotten away with a solid forty minutes of shameless fawning. And from a man so handsome too…

Their moment was broken when the door to the manager’s office beeped open. “I'm off, Gilbert.” A portly man called, his coat and hat already on. “Tidy up before closing.”

Gilbert called out a farewell, cursing his boss internally for breaking his moment with George. But that feeling passed the instant Gilbert realized something even better; they were  _ alone.  _ No one could walk in without being buzzed, and Gilbert had no intention of letting anyone else steal his attention from George. Coyly, Gilbert resorted to one last test.

“I believe there's something like this in sapphire as well, George.” He said, turning his back to George to bend over and fetch something from the opposite counter. He bent forward dramatically, and chanced a glance in the mirrored back of the display case. George was  _ looking.  _ A very hungry, distracted look as he eyed Gilbert’s ass. He was just as ruffled when he returned to the counter, sapphire necklace in hand. 

“Would you like me to try this as well?” 

“No--that is to say…” Distracted. A very good sign. As playful as this was, Gilbert felt emboldened. Maybe George could do with more than just a trinket for his coworker. Gilbert placed a hand atop of George’s, fingers gently caressing the knuckles.

“If these are not right, we have a finer selection  _ in back  _ that I feel will be to your liking.” 

It took a moment to sink in. For George’s face to make the connection, and his eyes to light up as Gilbert squeezed his hand tighter on the counter. “I’d like that.” A short, professional response that sent jolts of excitement down Gilbert’s spine. Without a second thought he fetched the key ring and opened the door to the manager’s office. 

The office doubled as their storage room, with little space to loiter around. There was the desk, littered with order forms and receipts, and the two safes that held their surplus. Gilbert hopped up on the desk, scattering papers. He'd pick them up later and risk another ‘ _ clumsy Lafayette’  _  lecture. Right now what he needed was to get his hands on George.

George seemed to have the same idea, working quickly to wedge himself between Gilbert’s legs, hands slipping up under the soft tee. “You’re right, I do see something I like back here.” He said, pulling the shirt up and over Gilbert’s head. Gilbert wiggled against the desk with glee as George’s lips found his neck. He started soft and slow, kissing and tasting the skin around his collar until it was warm and pink beneath his lips. Gilbert’s breath hitched, hands finding their way to the front of George’s slacks, where they tented nicely.

Too many layers. Too many things in the way of a good time. Breaking George’s attention from his neck, Gilbert reached up to push the heavy winter coat from his shoulders. George let it drop to the floor unnoticed, his hands working to undo his tuxedo jacket as well. He kept it on, letting it hang open as Gilbert tucked his hands inside to pull him closer.  _ Strong _ . Gilbert’s toes curled as he groped George’s back through his shirt. A strong back, one already starting to heat up beneath the jacket of his tux. They may have a few minutes, but it didn't look like George was willing to shed his whole attire for this little tryst. Pity, Gilbert would have  _ loved  _ to drag his tongue over every inch of him. 

Instead he withdrew his hands and brought them to the fly of George’s pants, sinking off the desk to his knees. At least he’d see some of him, and the prospect of making George sweat through his tux was too appealing to pass up. George groaned as Gilbert worked his cock out of his slacks, a firm hand landing in his hair. 

“Not a drop. I have someplace to be soon.” He reminded. Gilbert winked, taking the head of his cock past his lips. Oh, there wouldn't be a mess. He’d make sure of it. He was careful, slowly dragging his lips up and down the shaft. He left his tongue dart out against the slit, teasing George, making him twitch for more. George in turn rewarded him sweetly with firm tugs against his scalp, and a deep, low growl that made heat unfurl in Gilbert’s stomach. Soon George grew impatient, moving his hips forward to increase friction. Gilbert did his best to accommodate, ignoring the ache in his jaw as he took more and more of George into him. 

“Up.” George clipped, grabbing Gilbert and raising him off his knees. Gilbert squealed as George propped him back up on the desk, undoing his own tight black jeans. He leaned back as George returned to his neck, now frantically sucking and biting at it as he coaxed Gilbert out of his jeans and wrapped a strong hand around him. Sparks flew behind Gilbert’s eyes, and he arched into the touch. 

George panted hard against his neck, moving to grasp both his and Gilbert’s cock in his fist, pumping frantically. Gilbert sighed, offering his hand to help stroke them both off, though his hands shook terribly as he looked for something to grab. He thumbed the head of George’s cock, enjoying the nice whimpering that escaped him each time he brushed the sensitive skin. It was flushed and beading, twitching under the pad of his finger. Pleasure mounted at the base of his spine and Gilbert could feel George tensing up on top of him.  _ Close. So close.  _

Swiftly, George grabbed the pocket square from his tux with his free hand, undoing the silk and wrapping it around their cocks. He groaned, and shuddered through his orgasm. The sensation of cool silk and warm release pushed Gilbert over the edge, white flashing in his eyes as he joined George a moment later. 

They parted shortly, not wanting to ruin the moment with awkward post coital pleasantries. Gilbert slipped his tee back on, the warmth nothing like the pleasant weight of George on top of him. George’s tux was righted, and coat and scarf collected. The ruined silk handkerchief was tossed into the waste bin of the office. Gilbert would be sure to remove it before anyone noticed.

Out at the counter, Gilbert caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He was still wearing the gold and ruby necklace,though now the rubies sat flush against deep purpled skin. Two pin pricks that flanked his collarbone, now blossomed into thick dark clouds. He smiled coyly, removing the necklace and placing it back on the tray. 

“I've made my decision, Gilbert.” George said. In the end he picked two necklaces. A simple silver chain with a circle pendant for his friend, and Gilbert’s favorite. A token of his wonderful evening. Gilbert handed him his receipt and turned away for a moment.

“Let me get you a small bag---”

The door chimed. Gilbert’s heart sank. George had left, with not even a small goodbye for their time. He thought, for a brief moment, maybe he should feel ashamed. But that thought was dashed as he spied a box on the counter. He walked to it, opening the lid. It was his favorite necklace, the rubies still a little warm to the touch. Atop the box was a small note, scribbled on the back of a business card.

_ You really did have a fine selection. _

_ Wear this next time we meet? _

_ ~George  _

Gilbert smiled, and picked the necklace up. He'd wear it right now. He wouldn't take it off until George was here again to do so. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first step into the washette pool with my awkward bambi legs. Also, 20th fic on ao3! So that's a milestone. Thanks for being so awesome and nice everyone. You can check out more stuff on my tumblr @grumblebee-trilogy
> 
> Feedback greatly appreciated! Let me know you had fun.


End file.
